Prescott Plays
by Night-Waker
Summary: Join our favorite Grumpy Gremlin and Telly (Mickey's telephone) as the two play a different game each chapter in this series of one-shots. Next up: The Sims 3! AU
1. Chapter 1: Slender

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING I SAY!  
**

* * *

"Aw, c'mon!"

"No!"

"Please! It'll only be for a few minutes!"

"This is stupid!"

"Quit bein' such a stick in the mud! It'll be fun."

"...If it gets you off my back, fine. But just this once."

Prescott looked at the computer screen in front of him. Lately Telly had been pestering him about doing something other than "sittin' around bein' a mope all day" as she put it. Today she had told him about an online game everyone in Wasteland was talking about and Prescott knew from experience that the telephone wouldn't let up until he gave it a shot.

"Yes! Let's do this!" Telly exclaimed in excitement as Prescott started up the game.

* * *

"You really stink at this, ya know that?" Telly complained. The two were only one minute into the game and already Prescott had gotten them lost.

"I officially hate this game," the Gremlin muttered as he tried to find the path. "You said to head toward the tree."

"I did. I said "Go left there's a tree with a page on it" and you just went straight."

"I thought it'd be in the woods!" Prescott said defensively, "I mean, you usually find those in the woods. And who's the idiot who decided to make all these trees look-alike? I can't tell where we are!"

Telly just sighed. "You're not as smart as you give yourself credit for."

* * *

"Oh look it's one of those... cross brick wall things you find in the woods. That's normal," Prescott said sarcastically as he examined the landmark.

"There's a page!" Telly yelled as she pointed at the screen to the piece of paper that was on the wall.

"Finally," Prescott clicked on it. As soon as the "Page 1/8 found" flashed across the screen he started to hear a thumping noise in the background. "Do you hear that?"

"That's just Slendertoon comin' to get ya." Telly replied, "Maybe if you get us lost again we can ask him for directions."

"Very funny," Prescott grumbled,"What's the point of this anyway? You're in the middle of some forest at night looking for some drawings for no reason. That's stupid!"

"You're just mad it took you forever to find the first page," the telephone retorted.

* * *

"Okay, it's been about five minutes and nothing has happened yet. Where is he?"

At first Prescott thought the game was ridiculous and had no idea why everyone said it was terrifying, but the background noise and not having met the Slendertoon yet was causing paranoia to slowly creep up on the Gremlin.

"He must be hiding. Come on out Slendy, you scaredy cat!" Telly yelled at the screen.

"Don't taunt the monsters!" Prescott snapped, fear slipping into his tone.

"What? Are you scared?" Telly teased.

"O-of course not! It's just a game," Prescott said immediately, pausing the game to cross his arms.

"Your voice cracks when you lie," Telly said with a smirk.

"...Be quiet."

* * *

Telly gasped as her eyes lit up.

"Ooh go in there!" She pointed to the building.

"I'm not going in there! He's waiting for us inside I know it!" Prescott whimpered.

"You're such a wuss! This is just that one building made entirely out of creepy bathrooms." Telly said.

Prescott took a deep breath and hesitantly moved his character into the building. "Who makes buildings like these anyway? There aren't even any toilets, just a turned over chair," Prescott sank into his seat as he headed past a fallen over wooden chair.

"Do I have to keep playing?"

"Yes. Besides, you only have one note so far. The bunny children play better than you do. Or at least, I think they would because you know how Ortensia doesn't like them playing video games. She says that they encourage bad behavior and it would give them nightmares and then she gets mad at Oswald whenever he let's them watch him and Mickey play..."

Despite his growing fear and paranoia, Prescott rolled his eyes as Telly started to ramble. Suddenly as he turned a corner he nearly jumped out of his seat.

"SWEET MOTHER OF ROALD DAHL!" he screeched as the loud **BOOM** sounded from the computer's speakers and he came face-to-face with the suited, faceless dog toon.

"Kick his butt Prescott! Take him down!" Telly yelled with a wide grin on her face.

"_What?! _Hell no!" Prescott turned around and hit the sprint button as hard as he could. Meanwhile Telly was grabbing her sides, laughing uncontrollably.

"You should see the look on your face! Ha! Priceless!" she gasped out between laughs.

* * *

"There."

"Where?"

"_There! _In between the trees! How can you miss it?"

Prescott squinted.

"I can't see a thing, this flashlight is useless! How am I supposed to- oh." After a few seconds, the large tree came into view. The one they had searched the whole game for ever since Prescott got them lost, "There better be a page here," he said nervously.

"There's almost always a page on it." Telly explained. As Prescott went around the trunk he spotted the second page. On it there was a stick figure drawing of the Slendertoon with the word "Follows" written vertically on the side.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," he commented sarcastically as he clicked it. "Oh Walt, he's behind me I know it. Why did I let you talk me into this?" Prescott groaned.

"Turn around and check," Telly said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"No!" Prescott yelled.

"Just look real fast. If he's there, just run."

"Ugh, I'm going to regret this," he said as he turned his character around. Standing there, just as Telly had hoped, was the Slendertoon.

"HOLY SHI-" Prescott shouted as the screen turned to static and Slender's face flashed across the screen several times. After a few seconds, Prescott turned and glared at Telly, who was trying to stifle her giggles.

"What?" Telly asked, feigning innocence.

"Get out," Prescott said simply, pointing to the door.

Telly simply shrugged and hopped on over to the exit. Prescott turned back to the computer and shut it off. A few seconds later he heard from outside, "He what?!" followed by a chorus of laughter. The Gremlin looked out the window and saw Telly talking with Clarabelle. Realizing that they were talking about his reaction to the game, Prescott groaned and buried his face in his hands. He figured he may as well get comfortable now because he was officially staying the rest of his life indoors.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... that happened. For some reason, I can just see Prescott being all "Just game is stupid. -_-" when he starts playing this but by the end he's all "MOMMY! DX" Poor Prescott XD**

**Anyway, this is the first in a series of one-shots where Telly and Prescott play different games each chapter together. This was inspired by the "Bane Plays," "Two Best Friends Play," Markiplier and WatchJim videos on YouTube. If you haven't seen any of those videos, you should because I'll be making a lot of reference to those. Plus, they're hilarious! XD**

**Anyway, next I'm thinking of having them play "Amnesia: The Dark Descent." If you have any other game ideas for these two, or how I can improve this story, let me know and I hope you enjoyed the madness that is the first chapter of my first fic. 'Til then! :)**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Amnesia: The Dark Descent

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING I SAY!**

* * *

**A/N: **_Woah... took me long enough to update this. Well main reasons are __**A. **__I had to watch a playthrough of the game. __**B.**__ I wanted this chapter to be an improvement over Chapter 1. You see, when I went back and re-read it looked kind of rushed (or at least to me) and it had a few errors in it. So naturally I wanted to make sure it didn't happen again. __**C. **__I'm trying to work on other fics I have. **D. **School._

* * *

_**Review Replies:**_

_**DarkX:**__ LOL Telly would probably do better. She'd at least get probably five or six pages. Nice game requests. I'm doing "One Late Night" soon and "PokeSlender" and "SlendyPants" in... Chapter 8... ish. Thanks for the review!_

_**Jazzerella:** I've wanted to play Slender for a while too; but I'd probably just freak out the whole time like Prescott did. XD Thanks for the review!_

_Also, a big thanks to Jazzerella for giving me the kick in the butt I needed to finish this chapter._

_One last thing, underlined italics are meant to be lines from the game._

* * *

"Are you ready?"_  
_

"Not really."

"Too bad! This game is the Indie Game of the year and we're not skipping out on it," Telly said as she got the game ready.

"You mean the Indie Game of three years ago," Prescott mumbled. He was still mad at Telly for making him the laughingstock of Wasteland by telling Clarabelle about his how much he "enjoyed" Slender. The cow Toon then blabbed about it to practically everyone. At least he wasn't a very social Gremlin to begin with. The only way Telly could get Prescott to keep playing these games was by promising to not do it anymore under the threat of being dismantled... again.

Oh well, more for her then.

"Well it's not my fault Wasteland's slow at gettin' new games," Telly replied with a shrug, "Now quit your whinin' and let's play."

* * *

_"My name... is... I am __Daniel," _the on-screen character said.

"Hello Daniel," the pair greeted in monotone.

"Now where exactly are we? It looks a bit like Dark Beauty Castle," Prescott observed as he explored the dilapadated looking level.

"Yeah I guess," Telly agreed, "Hey Oswald get a maid! Your place is filthy!"

"So... am I late for a wedding or something or is this going to be like Slender?"

"What, no. You're this Daniel... What-His-Name and you're... I dunno walking around hung over or something; or I think you are because this guy keeps passing out. Just follow the rose pedal things and- ooh get that box!" Telly said as she pointed to a nearby chest.

"Alright alright hold on, I'm going," the Gremlin said as he went over to the chest and opened it up, " 'Collected one tinder-' what the hell's a tinderbox?!"

Telly just rolled her eyes, "I can already tell I'm gonna enjoy this."

* * *

"You know, I might actually be on edge of this game was actually scarey! _Boring__!_" Prescott said as he moved the camera around waiting for something to happen, putting special emphasis on the last word. As he continued to have the character walk down the hallway, a bunch of papers scattered on the ground suddenly flew up into the air causing Prescott to jump back, both in the game and in his seat.

"You were saying," said Telly while giving Prescott an 'were you seriously scared by _that_?!' look, "By the way, remind me to get a baby diaper for you if you're gonna be like this each time we play a horror game."

"I was startled!" Prescott defended.

"Uh-huh yeah sure," Telly replied sarcastically, "Five E-Tickets says you'll be screaming like a little girl by the time we're done."

"Fine, but you have another thing coming if you think this will be a repeat of last time."

* * *

"Couldn't I just break a window and jump out," Prescott wondered out loud as he looked out of one of the windows in the Archives, "It would certainly save us a lot of trouble."

"You'd seriously rather jump out of a Walt-Knows-How-High-Window instead of just usin' the front door to leave like any normal Toon would," Telly replied, raising the talking telephone equelvilent of an eyebrow.

"Of course not! I'm simply making an observation."

"Alright. By the way, I'd head for that alcove over there. There's lotsa oil for your lantern over there."

As Prescott headed for the area Telly was talking about, she couldn't help but smirk to herself. Not only was she about to win their little bet but she'd get a laugh in the process. Prescott really had to learn to quit being so gullible around her.

"There's nothing over here. You said- **_What the Hell is_ that?!**" Just as she hoped, the Grunt attack hallucination played scareing the poor Gremlin next to her half to death, "What was that?!"

"Did you see it's face," she asked, wishing she had a camera with her.

"Did _you _see it's face?!"

"It looked like it was puking up it's own face! By the way, you owe me Five E-Ticket's now," Not seeming to have heard her, Prescott immediately spun Daniel around and made a sprint for the exit.

"Forget this! I'm leaving!"

"You can't just leave," Telly tried to explain but Prescott continued to ignore her.

"I'm leaving! I'm leaving! I'm leaving! I'm leaving! I'm leaving!

* * *

The sound of a liquid being poured sounded.

_"Where's the baron?" _

_"Who cares? He left us enough wine to last us a lifetime, or at until_ _tomorrow!"_

"That's some very low-qualiity voice acting," Prescott complained.

"That one guy kinda sounds like LeFou. Ya know, from 'Beauty and the Beast'," At that moment Telly seemed to realize something. "Hey, what if this castle is actually the one the Beast lived in? Oh that'd be such a great plot twist! Like maybe Daniel here is actually Belle's dad and he's tryin' to escape the Beast? That'd be awesome!"

"I think you need stop living in your little fantasy world," Prescott answered as he picked up the Laudanum, "Alright now whe- NO! Nonono no _no!"_

Silouetted a few yards away from Daniel, a Servent Grunt was walking away from him at the end of the short hallway.

"I-I'm just going to be camping in the corner... " the Gremlin whimpered backing Daniel up as far into the corner as he possibly could. After his little panic attack in the Archives he was determined not to make an idiot of himself like that again; however, he still couldn't hide the look of terror etched on his face.

"At night," Telly randomly said, enjoying every second of what Prescott was considering torture, "Ya know, from behind those things kinda look like the Mad Doc whenever he's naked."

Forgetting his fear, Prescott gave her a look of confusion mixed with disgust, "Well... that's an... odd way of describing them."

* * *

"Why would fountains like this even exist," Telly questioned as the pair looked at a winged caterpillar fountain with a baby face spitting water onto part of some stone statue, "I mean it's a baby face throwing up into a stone vagina. Somethin' about that just isn't plain right."

" 'Something' is putting it lighty," Prescott agreed, "This Alexander person certainly has an... interesting taste in furniture."

* * *

"I'm leaving! I'm leaving! I'm leaving! I'm leaving! I'm leaving!"

* * *

Having spent about a good few hours or so playing the game, the monsters and atmosphere were beginning to take its toll on Prescott.

"You can't just quit," Telly yelled.

"I refuse to play this a second longer," he argued as he rage quit the game, "You can keep playing if you want but I'm done."

Prescott then teleported away. "C'mon ya wuss! So you get chased by a few monsters, so what! ...Prescott?"

Telly gave an annoyed sigh as she started playing the game where Prescott left off, "Fine then see what I care! Here I am tryin' to be a good friend and cheer ya up a bit with these games and you don't even care! Here's what I think of our friendship," she cried she had Daniel pick up a vase and throw it across the room.

"...Okay that was kinda fun. I wonder what else I can smash.

**(Insert Cheery Music Here)  
**

As the minutes ticked on Telly had thrown anything she could grab including a candlestick, firewood, every possible book she could find (She even went as far as to smack one aganist the wall repeatedly); potted plants, beakers, small statues, a bookcase, some picture frames and a few barrels. She had also spent two minutes trying to jump up to the hole in the ceiling located in the Enterance Hall. Currently she just used a chair to break a window and was looking out at the forest below.

"Hey Slendy have another chair for your collection," she shouted as she hurled it out the window, remembering the bathroom building and the chairs inside it.

_"__Necessary!"_

* * *

"Yeah you better back off, you can go over there," Telly said as she made a dash for the door. She was in the sewers and in the middle of an encounter with one of the Kaernk.

"Adrchive Tunnels here I come," she said, grinning.

_Thirty__ seconds later..._

"NO NO NO! Run run run jump, oh Walt, I'm gonna die! Run damn you! No!" Telly screamed at the screen as she was chased through the tunnels with the Shadow and a Kaernk hot on her tail.

"Left! Right! Leftleftleft righright left right! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAH!"

Thinking quickly she grabbed a crate, turned around and began smashing it repeatedly into the monster.

"Aha! Got ya, you little jerk," she yelled triumphently as the Kaernk died, "Prescott get back in here! I just totally whipped this sucker's butt!"

"I'm done with that game," he called from the other room.

* * *

"I'm leaving! I'mleavingI'mleavingI'mleaving!"

"Ya know sayin' it repeatedly won't help right?"

"I don't care!"

* * *

"Look now the baby head is... puking blood into some... random corpse," Prescott said in a slightly disturbed tone as he came back to the fountain. After a few minutes, he finally decided to come back and play for a few more minutes.

"Hm... baby face... puking into a dead guy's butt. Baby head... dead guy's butt," was all Telly could say.

"...Yeah I'm done with this."

"...Mm-hm," Telly nodded as she started to exit the game. Suddenly she stopped, "Um...Prescott... what's with your wallpaper?"

On the screen was a group photo of colorful, smiling cartoon Ponies. Immediatedly the Gremlin practicely dived for the computer and shut it off.

"It's nothing! J-Just something the Bunny Children did when they stole it the other day. Yes that's it!"

Telly gave him a sceptical look.

"O...kaaaay then, I'm gonna go," she said as she left. Once she was gone Prescott gave a sigh of relief.

"That was close."

* * *

**A/N:**_Woooo! Yay! Feels good to get this out! I found some funny Amnesia reaction videos on YouTube so those really helped out this chapter. If I take this long to update again, then you guys should probably start PMing me about it so I'll remember to update._

_Also since I know someone will bring it up eventually, yes I know they're a little OOC they're supposed to be. If they were totally IC this fic would be boring. This fic really isn't meant to be taken seriously in general. It's just meant to make you laugh, smile and cheer you up if you've been having a bad day. In the meantime I hope you liked this chapter, next up for Ch. 3 is... Sims 3! Don't forget to review and stuff. 'Til then! :)_

_P.S. Today's Oswald the Lucky Rabbit's birthday, so be sure to wish him a happy one!__  
_


	3. Chapter 3: The Sims 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING I SAY!**

* * *

**A/N: **_Alright... I was gonna update "EM Classic Disney Song Parodies" but decided to do this instead. Unlike the last two chapters this one has a game I actually own._

**Review Replies: **

**Xion's Lover: **_Shall do! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Jazzerella: **_I ____already PMed your answer to your Markiplier question but after you finish watching the videos I suggest the "Bane Plays" and "Amnesia Reaction Compilation" videos since that's where most of the references from last chapter came from. Also Markiplier posted a playthrough of "Amnesia: A Machine For Pigs" (Sequel to The Dark Descent) a few weeks ago if you're interested, and cool to know you're so into this. It's nice to know people enjoy this. Thanks for reviewing!**  
**_

**DarkX: **_Who knew, right? XD In all seriousness though, Brony Prescott is just a silly little headcannon of mine. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Alright, let's get on with this. Enjoy!_

* * *

As with most days lately, the two Toons sat around the laptop waiting for their next game to load.

"Must we play this?" Prescott groaned.

"You're the one who didn't wanna play another horror game and it was either this or no game at all today," Telly answered with a sigh, "This game isn't that bad anyway. You get to control people and they hafta do whatever you say, what could be better than that!"

* * *

"...You're kiddin' right?"

"I think this is an accurate depiction of what I look like."

Facepalm.

While Telly had expected for Prescott to put some of his ego into the creation of his Gremlin Sim she had decided it was time to draw the line when he had given his Sim the biggest muscles possible after spending the last half hour trying to get everything down to the smallest detail just right.

"Nononono wrong... hand it over and lemme show ya how the expert does it," Telly said as she took the mouse before Prescott could protest and hit the randomize option. In a matter of seconds, the on-screen character went from a sex god to being mortalily obese weakling complete with a bushy green unibrow with a rainbow unicorn tatoo covering the majority of his left face. "Much better!"

Prescott looked slighty horrified, "Why would you do that?! You just completely ruined him!" Telly wasn't listening to him however as she began adding random accessories.

"More beautiful," she called out as she gave the Sim a nose piercing. As the Gremlin next to her made a grab for the mouse she hit the "Save Sim" button, "See? Now _that's _how you make a Sim."

Prescott narrowed his eyes and gave the phone a death glare, "I hate you."

* * *

"...Are we done yet?"

"No, it's only been a half hour! Give the game a chance, it can be pretty fun."

"Oh yes, because nothing is more pulse pounding than playing a computer game where your character does the exact same thing," Prescott said sarcastically with an eye roll. He was currently staring at Telly's Sim playing an online game while his at work.

"Well we still have a little bit of Karma Power left. Wanna go to a neighborhood the rich people live in and burn their house's down?"

"Alright."

**5 Minutes Later**

"I love how their home's are burnin' down and no one's doing anythin'," Telly spoke up as the two watched the aftermath of using the Firestorm power, "They're all 'Oh look the house is on fire should we do somethin'?'"

Deciding to play along, Prescott replied, " 'No it's perfectly fine. The worst it'll do is kill us.' Do you think if I send Prescott Sim there something will happen?"

"Only one way to find out."

**5 More Minutes Later**

_Trevor Burton has tragically burned to death. Who knew fire could be so dangerous? _

It was silent for a second until Telly spoke up. "Well then... looks like you're officially a muderer."

"You're the one the one who decided to do this in the first place," Prescott shouted, irritated.

"_You're _the one who went along with it. Anyway congrats, you've just earned a one-way ticket to Gremlin Hell."

* * *

"What... did you _do,_" Prescott asked while staring slighty wide eyed at the screen. He had left a short while ago to get a snack and certainly wasn't expecting to come back to this.

Telly raised her hands in defense,"I swear I had nothing to do with it! Daisy called and asked about anythin' new I may have heard - ya know, since I'm a "reliable source" - anyway I was only gone for a few minutes. I come back and suddenly Sim me is pregnent!"

"Alright, hold on. I know how to fix this," Prescott then clicked on Telly's Sim, went to the "Mean" interactions and repeatedly clicked on "Insult," "Slap," and "Call Mother A Llama." Within minutes the Sims were on the ground fighting each other.

"Okay now that should keep those two from going at it again."

* * *

As much as he tried to get some form of entertainment out of this game, Prescott just couldn't see the appeal. Sure using the Karma Powers were fun to use when messing with other Sims but besides that the game didn't really offer much else. Currently, he was watching Telly's Sim (Who was still pregnent) swim in the new pool he bought. Telly herself was in the other room, having yet another conversation with Daisy.

Still looking at the Sim, Prescott suddenly got an idea. He'd been trying to find a way to get back at the phone Toon for a while now for all the times he'd been the victim of one of her pranks. Prescott couldn't help but smirk as he went to build mode and selected the wall tool. Maybe this game wasn't that unbearable after all...

**Yet Another 5 Minutes Later**

"...Okay... you're a bastard!"

"Think of this as payback."

"Oh, I'll give ya _payback!"_

Yet again, Telly yanked the mouse away from the other. She had just returned to find that Prescott had trapped Telly Sim in the pool by building walls around it until she inevitably drowned. Naturally, she wasn't happy about this. Telly quickly had Prescott's Sim quit what he was doing (Cooking dinner) and let what was cooking in the oven to burn.

"Give me that back!" Prescott made a reach for the mousepad. Unluckily for him Telly saw this coming and hopped off the table, with the laptop in tow, as she sold all the doors to trap the Sim indoors.

Had anyone happened to look through the window during the time this was happening, they would've seen Telly hopping frantically while half carrying half dragging around a laptop with (a very annoyed) Prescott chasing after her. Overall it looked like something out of an old cartoon.

Finally Prescott ended it by teleporting in front of her and snatching the computer back. However, by then the damage had been done and he managed to get ahold of things just in time to see his character perish as a result of the house fire caused by dinner being left in the oven. He didn't even have to turn around to know Telly was smirking at him.

"Like you said," she spoke rather smugly, "Think of this as payback."

* * *

**A/N: **_Well that escalated quickly. I figured they both end up killing each others Sims but the chase scene just kinda... happened. :/ At least Prescott finally got some revenge on Telly though. XD_

_Anyway for the whole "Burning Down People's houses" thing was based on what really happened once when I played the game. Turns out if you use the Firestorm Karma Power in an area your Sim isn't in no one will do anything if a fire starts until your Sim shows up. Strange, no?_

_Also before I disappear and don't update for another month I have the schedule for the next three chapters:_

**Ch. 4: **_One Late Night_

**Ch. 5: **_Skyrim (Part One)_

**Ch. 6: **_Banjo Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts_

_'Til then! ;)_

_This chapter has been deticated to the memory of Prescott Sim and Telly Sim (Oct. 4, 2O13 - Whenever the Heck You're Reading This)_


End file.
